Con aroma a ratón
by Bicho Raro
Summary: ¿Qué ve Crookshanks cuando se mira en el espejo de Oesed?


**Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

_**"Este fic participa en el reto "Espejo de Oesed" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

* * *

><p><strong>Con aroma a ratón.<strong>

Una de las ventajas que tenía respecto a los demás, es que pasaba desapercibido para todos salvo para alguien. La Señora Norris. La Señora Norris era una gata que siempre le estaba persiguiendo por Hogwarts para arañarle por invadir la propiedad. A veces sus uñas se quedaban atrapadas en sus enredado pelo y debía de tirar para que se soltara. Hacía daño. La presencia detrás suya de la Señora Norris era perpetua salvo que su amo, el señor Filch, la requiriera en algún lugar. Por mucho que a su ama no le gustase, él quería al señor Filch porque le libraba de la Señora Norris.

Salvo ese pequeño problema, Hogwarts era suyo. Y como suyo que era, le gustaba recorrer la escuela mientras su ama estaba en clase. Su ama, Hermione Granger, era muy buena con él, pero a veces debía de ir tras de ella para que le echara comida por que se quedaba estudiando o haciendo los deberes, eso cuando no la robaba en las cocinas. Había descubierto recientemente que pasar su rabo por el cuadro ese de frutas era ideal para entrar a ese sitio que siempre olía a comida. Aunque lo cierto es que lo había descubierto cuando se rascaba con una esquina del cuadro el cuello. Los cuadros eran ideales para rascarse.

Algunos elfos se asustaban al verle, pero la mayoría ignoraba su presencia mientas mantuviera las zarpas lejos de aquella comida que se servía en bol. Una vez se tiró uno encima y puso la cocina llena de sopa. Estaba rica pero tardó varias horas en dejar su pelaje limpio.

Pero en ese momento no tenía hambre. Su ama Hermione estaba en clase y la Señora Norris lejos de él. Tenía la cama para él solo, pero no tenía tampoco sueño porque aquella noche había dormido demasiado bien.

Saltó de la cama y salió por la puerta de la habitación. En la sala común estaba la amiga de su ama, aquella que llamaba Ginny. Paseó por entre sus piernas, pero parecía que estaba ocupada puesto que sólo le acarició una vez. Aprovechó que entraron varios alumnos para salir de la Sala Común.

Con el rabo alzado caminó por la séptima planta. En un primer momento estuvo tentado a subir a la lechucería y reírse de las lechuzas porque mientras él podía estar en el castillo calentito, ellas estaban allí muriéndose de frío. Recordó que la última que hizo eso casi acaba con el rabo picoteado y desechó la idea.

Bajó las escaleras pasando entre varios alumnos que llevaban las manos cargadas. No pudo evitar pensar en su ama que siempre estaba cargada de libros. Debería de darse un respiro de vez en cuando. La idea de tomarse un respiro hizo que se estirara en el descansillo de las escaleras antes de seguir bajando.

Entonces tuvo una mala sensación.

Se dio la vuelta, pero allí no había nadie, aunque la olía. Sí. La Señora Norris estaba por allí. Caminó despacio y cuando menos se lo debía de esperar se dio la vuelta. ¡Allí estaba! Siendo sorprendida, en lugar de salir huyendo, la gata corrió hacia él quien apenas tuvo tiempo de salir huyendo. Bajaron las escaleras, hicieron que varios alumnos se chocaran o directamente cayeran al suelo, tiraron armaduras y en fin… Hicieron todo aquello por lo que un alumno estaría castigado normalmente. Pero ellos no eran alumnos.

Finalmente, se vio obligado a entrar en un pasillo para perder a la gata de vista, pero el pasillo la única salida que tenía era una habitación que estaba abierta. Con un poco de suerte podría entrar, darle la vuelta salir y la Señora Norris se quedaría buscándole allí dentro.

En lugar de eso, una vez cruzó el umbral de la puerta, notó como ya no le seguían. Se tuvo que asomar un poco a la puerta para ver que Filch había cogido a la gata y se la llevaba mientras la regañaba por no estar detrás de los alumnos.

—Gata tonta—Le iba diciendo mientras la voz se alejaba de aquella habitación. Al menos le dejaría tranquilo por un par de horas.

Él por su parte se sacudió un poco antes de ver dónde estaba. Una pequeña sala. Un espejo en medio y Dumbledore hablando con un señor que no conocía. Dumbledore le caía bien. Siempre le acariciaba el morro y no le importaba que jugase con su barba. Aunque olía demasiado a limón y el olor se le impregnaba en su pelaje por horas.

Caminó hacia el adulto que conocía aunque se detuvo a medio camino cuando se vio reflejado en el espejo. Bueno, aunque no se reconociera reflejado en el espejo, lo cierto es que tenía la intuición de que eso que estaba allí era él. Se sentó a cuatro patas y la imagen empezó a cobrar cierto sentido. Estaba él y a sus pies tenía a Scabbers. La idea era bastante tentadora, sobre todo porque no estaba por allí el amigo de la ama Hermione que siempre le impedía cogerlo. Pero cuando miró su propia pata, allí no había ninguna rata. ¡Pero en el espejo si estaba! Incluso podía asegurar que le llegaba el olor a esa rata desde allí. ¿Acaso era eso una magia del estilo que su ama hacía? Porque no tenía ninguna gracia.

Antes de que pudiera dilucidar lo que estaba pasando allí, fue cogido en brazos y según pudo ver en el reflejo del espejo, era Dumbledore. El anciano le acarició la cabeza con la mano libre mientras miraba ambos reflejos en el espejo.

—Veo que hasta tú has caído en el influjo del espejo de Oesed, Crookshanks—Habló el anciano. El animal por su parte lanzó un maullido que hizo sonreír al humano—Me gustaría saber si los animales podéis ver algo. Aunque por lo que has hecho puedo saber que sí…—Se quedó pensando mientras el otro hombre se iba. Al final no había podido descubrir que había ido a hacer en aquel sitio.—¿Qué deseos tendrá un gato como tú?—Se preguntó mientras salía por la puerta detrás del hombre y la cerraba de manera inmediata, quizás para evitar que algo más se colara.

El gato volvió a maullar mientras le ronroneaba. Por un momento, su sueño se había hecho realidad y eso le ponía contento.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ha sido muy, pero que muy raro, escribir de Crookshanks, pero es que tenía la imagen del gato en mi cabeza mirándose al espejo y no lo pude evitar.<strong>_

_**Como aclaración decir que los gatos "técnicamente" no se reconocen en el espejo, pero Crookshanks no es propiamente dicho un gato, quizás por eso me he tomado la licencia de hacer que sí se reconoce.**_


End file.
